In another world
by deathGlare101
Summary: Komui invented a machine of some sort that sent Allen and Lavi into a parallel dimension where everything is different, yet so much the same. Getting back? Not much of a problem, just get Komui to fix the machine while they go on missions and make new friends, encounter new enemies and more! Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

Today everything started off relatively normal. I got up, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, managed to ditch Link, then I got lost and ran into a very annoying-as-usual Lavi, we made our way to the science division, saw Komui with some sort of new strange machine that could possibly be very dangerous, Komui tried out the machine, it went boom, we decided it was best to get out of there, and then we made our way to the dining hall. Around there things started getting slightly more complicated.

As we entered the dining hall, things still seemed relatively the same, it really did, but it wasn't until I walked over to Jerry that I noticed something different. First of all; he didn't know me, second of all _he _somehow turned into a _she. _"Oh my! So are you going to tell me who you are you little cutie?" He, no, _she _asked me rather cheerfully. Then she spotted Lavi as well, "my, oh my! And what about you; red-haired hottie?" Lavi and I exchanged confused looks. "How old are you, cutie? You look really young despite your white hair…"

Lavi and I huddled up together in the corner discussing what just happened. "Is it just me or is something slightly different around here?" I told Lavi.

He shook his head and answered, "no, I noticed it as well. Several things in fact," he pointed out, "first off, Jerry managed to mysteriously morph into a woman overnight and second, you may think that Yu is just casually sitting and eating his soba like normal, but, think again!" I quickly glanced over to where Kanda usually sits, and sure enough, several things were different. The most obvious thing was that he was sitting at a crowded table full of finders, that enough could make anyone freak out, but wait, there's more! He actually looked like he was enjoying himself _and _he was making conversation. The apocalypse is near and Kanda is in the middle of it. In other words, highly dangerous. "See what I mean! I think it's the apocalypse…"

I nodded in agreement, "I have two suggestions for our problem. We could either go with the flow or we could head over to the science division again and see what Komui has done. Which one do you think is better?" I proposed to Lavi.

After a while of careful thinking, he spoke his answer, "both of those ideas are completely idiotic. But right now I think the better choice would be to tell Komui about this. It may have something to do with that contraption he had this morning… It looked dangerous…" I fully agree... "Let's go, Allen." And once again we're off to see Komui, the wonderful Komui of the science division!

Upon arrival we were once again greeted by a series of changes. Well, probably only one major change but it feels like many. The floor surrounding Komui's desk was clean. Same goes for his desk. But more surprisingly, Komui was sitting behind his desk actually doing his paperwork for once. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked. Still in surprise we stood at the doorway in awe. "Oh come on, I don't have all day! I have work to get done." Having said that, he looked up from his work and spotted Lavi and I, "who are you two? How did you get in here and why are you wearing an exorcist uniform?" We didn't seem to be responding, "just get in here and explain yourselves!" We awkwardly made our way to the front of his desk. "So?" Komui requested.

Lavi and I looked at each other and silently agreed that we'd take turns speaking. I started, "um… Do you know who we are?"

"No. Can't say that I do…"

Ouch… That hurt my soul… "I am Allen Walker and this Lavi… Um, we're actually exorcists here…"

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Komui Lee, and I think you're both mad. We don't have any exorcist with those names here and I have never before seen you in my life. Now I have absolutely no idea how on earth you two ended up here but I suggest you run along. Okay?"

That killed my soul… Even Lavi's… Talking about Lavi, he decided to speak now, "this morning when we came in, there was this strange machine that you made, naturally it exploded, so we tried to get away as soon as possible and when we reached the dining hall, everything was different."

"Machine? That I made this morning?" He thought carefully about it for a while, I actually thought that he was about to say he didn't invent a machine this morning, but "I didn't tell anyone but Reever about that? How do you two know?"

"Usually when you build a machine, you announce it to practically the whole world."

"Only the ones that I'm confident in, and I wasn't confident in this one. Good thing I was too… Because it exploded…"

"Do you know what it's meant to do?"

Again, he thought for a while, "it's meant to allow traveling to another world but I don't think that it worked... because it exploded not too long ago."

"Maybe it did work… Just not in the way that you thought it did."

"I think you might be right. Maybe something along the lines of parallel world… Yes, that sounds quite accurate. Because I don't seem to know you guys but for some strange reason, you know me, that might also explain your uniform an-" Komui was cut off by the sound of the door opening, through the door came Reever looking well rested and happy to start the day.

"Hey Komui," Reever greeted happily, "who're they?"

"Oh! Just friends, section leader Reever can I have a quick word with you?"

"Of course," he walked over to the table.

"Do you remember that machine I was working on?"

"The one that you were going to test today?" Komui nodded." "What about it?"

"It exploded," Reever made a shocked face, "but I think that it may have somehow worked out in its own little way."

"How did it work out?"

"I think transported these two," Komui gestured to Lavi and I, "from a parallel world. They knew about the machine, they're wearing exorcist uniforms, and they seem to know us."

Reever was just about to open his mouth when the door suddenly burst open once again. Through the door walked a chinese boy, about my age, with messy greenish-black hair. That person has something very familiar about them, I just can't put my finger on it.

'_It's Lenalee Lee'_

'Oh, shut up Nea!'

'_You're not the boss of me!'_

'Technically I am. After all, you are sharing a body with me… I think…'

'_Fine, I'll be quiet.'_

'Wait a minute! How is that Lenalee? That's a guy! Nea? Hello? You still there? …Well at least you stopped talking.'

Male Lenalee somehow ended up in front of Komui's desk, "brother… There are two strange guys that were in the dining hall earlier, they're gone now but I thought I should warn you." Wow… Male Lenalee is pretty oblivious. "Now, I'm not the only one who saw them, as a matter of fact the whole dining hall has, everyone is currently on high alert. They are both around my age and both guys, well, I think the white-haired one _might _be a girl… But anyway, one of them has white hair and the other one red. The red-haired guy has an eye patch and a green headband. The white haired one has a scar going through his le-" Fortunately male Lenalee couldn't finish what he was saying because Komui interrupted him.

"They're standing right there." Komui pointed out to male Lenanlee.

He turned around to look at us and his eyes grew wide when he saw us. "Holy shit! Since when were they here?" Male Lenalee asked Komui, waiting for an answer, but then finally realising that we were here before him, "oh! Guess I was being oblivious as usual… Anyway, my name is Len-Lee Lee, but most people just call me Len. Sorry about the misunderstanding earlier, I wasn't trying to be rude. By the way, I'm not particularly good at telling genders apart, white-haired one, are you a boy or a girl?" The worst part is that he's actually serious.

"I'm a boy." I answered.

"I thought so. Are you new at the Order?"

Komui decided to answer for me, since I wouldn't know what to say in the first place. "Actually, Allen," he gestured towards me, "and Lavi seem to be the end result of my new inve-" Oh look, the door suddenly burst open again. What is it with that door bursting open each time? And then the whole science division entered through the doors looking refreshed and happy to start the day. They even happily greeted Komui, which was definitely a first. Having noticed the commotion around Komui's desk, the all gathered around it to hear what was happening. "Do you all want to hear?" They all nodded. "Fine then, as I was saying, Len, these two are what seems to be the end result of my experiment. No I did not create actual life."

"Wait, before you continue, let's just all take a moment to appreciate a pregnant Komui." Uh… No thank you…

"That's getting off subject… As I was saying, I was trying to invent a machine that would allow traveling to other worlds, somehow these two ended up here. Apparently they work here as exorcists, judging from their uniform. My theory is that they may be from a parallel world where things are slightly or drastically different. What do you guys suggest?" Before anyone could speak they were cut off. "Good, then we'll stick with that theory. Okay, from now on you two are working here as exorcists. Just do the exact same thing you do over where you're from and you'll be fine. Just pretend that it's your first day all over again, how does that sound?" We nodded. "Good, now after breakfast please report back to me and I'll assign you your first mission. While you go out on your missions I will try and repair my machine. You may leave."

Once again we made our way the dining hall, wondering how on earth that went so well. How Komui managed to jump the conclusion that we're from a parallel world I had no idea. Wait, if this is a parallel world, would that mean there would also be another me?

'_It probably does…"_

'Nea?'

'_Who else?'_

'I don't know. Why do you just always pop up randomly without warning?'

'_Fun fact, I don't just "pop up randomly", I am always here, watching your every move, and sometimes it gets lonely just watching, so then I talk to you to make me feel less lonely.'_

'I don't care how lonely you are. Just shut up!'

'_Stupid nephew…'_

"My, oh my! It's the new cutie and hottie! What can I do for you boys?" Female Jerry asked.

Okay! My first impression… no wait… second, or third? Whatever, I have to make a better impression that I did earlier. I bowed and introduced myself the same way I did in the other world. "My name Allen Walker, how do you do ma'am?"

"Oh wow! Not every day you get manners like these! What would you like for breakfast, I'll make you anything, because you're cute!"

"Can I please have gratin, fries, dry curry, mabo tofu, beef stew, meat pie, carpaccio, nasi goreng, chicken, potato salad, a scone, kuppa, tomyakun and rice? Then mango pudding and 20 mitarashi dango for desert please."

Female Jerry stared at me in awe. "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"You'd be surprised at what Allen can eat." Lavi commented.

"Well, as long as you'll eat it, I'll cook it, what about you, hottie?"

"Bacon and eggs."

"Okay then, just hang in there for a while, I'll have you're breakfast ready in no time!"

This was only the start of the adventure that awaits us.

* * *

**Few things you might like to know**

**1. ****THIS ISN'T A YAOI, MEANING NO YULLEN, LAVEN OR ANY OTHER PAIRING THAT I'M NOT AWARE OF**

**2. No definite pairings. There may be and there may not be depending how I feel about this story later**

**3. I'm not very good at writing first person and I noticed that I tend to shift between past tense and present tense, but the main reason I'm writing this story is to try and improve just that**

**Thank you for reading :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

The girl was running as fast as she could through the dark streets of a small village. Out of breath and sure that she wasn't being followed, she stopped in an alley way for a short rest. She had only ever heard of him in newspapers; the biggest serial killer in London. Within the past ten years he has killed over 5000 people and they all died extremely gruesome deaths. And now, the girl's fiancé was the next victim, and she was probably next, for no one has ever escaped him. But that didn't stop her from running; she would run forever if it could keep her alive, unfortunately it couldn't bring back her husband.

It happened quite sudden, she looked at something in a shop window for only a moment, the next thing she knew, her fiancé was gone, she heard strange muffled sounds around the corner, and when she turned to look, her whole world tipped upside down. Above the corpse of her husband stood a man whose hands were dripping with the fresh blood of her lover. Too horrified to even scream, she just ran. Now she was standing alone in an alley crying and feeling sick. Suddenly she was pushed to the ground. The man that killed her fiancé was now holding her to the ground, with a knife in his bloody hands. She couldn't see his face; it was covered by the shadows.

She spoke quietly, "why are you doing this? What is it going to get you?"

His face came into view and the girl could now see it clearly; although covered in blood and dirt, he was quite young, couldn't be more than seventeen years old. "It's not getting me anything. But it is making me feel better about myself." Suddenly, she felt pain all over her body. Almost as if she was getting a thousand paper cuts at once. That was all she could remember before her consciousness started fading away.

* * *

"So, the mission I have today is a relatively simple one," Komui told Lavi and I, "all you have to do is go to a small town near here and get rid of a few akuma; mostly level ones and a few level twos. There's a small chance that there might be innocence. I would like for you to investigate that. Len-Lee will be accompanying you on your mission. Any questions?"

"Um, yes." I told Komui.

"What is it?"

"If it's only a few akuma we have to get rid of, then why are we going in such a large group? Especially if the chances that there might be innocence are so low."

"Well the akuma and innocence aren't the only things you'll be investigating."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if it's the same in your world, but here we have a pact with the police in nearby towns; they help us by locating possible innocence and we help them with difficult cases or when they're short on a few hands. So in other words it's a case you'll be investigating a case as well. Any other questions?" Lavi's hand shot up, "yes Lavi?"

"Do you have any idea what it is we'll be investigating?"

"Yes, just check the newspaper," Komui handed Lavi the newspaper he was reading, "it's on the front page."

_**MASSACRE STRIKES AGAIN!**_

_Early, yesterday morning, there were two bodies found by local residents of a small town. The police have investigated, and reached a conclusion that the killer was none other than Massacre; one of the biggest serial killers in London, with over 5000 victims within the past ten years._

_All of Massacre's victims die the same gruesome death; thousands of cuts all over the victim's body and a severely injured left hand. The two victims were revealed to have been engaged with each other and that their wedding was meant to be in one week's time. The local police are now currently investigating, hoping that this time, the Massacre case will finally be solved and that the murderer will be put to justice._

"Over 5000 victims? Just how much can one person kill?" Lavi exclaimed, shocked at what he just read. Well, apparently one person can kill a lot of people. "And how can no one solve this case? Surely they would hear the victims screams!"

"I'm assuming that you don't have this particular case where you're from. No one hears the victim because he apparently blocks their windpipe," Komui answered Lavi's question. "But then that just makes people question why they don't suffocate. Any other questions? …No? Okay then! Off you go and remember to have fun! Oh yes, I almost forgot, when you get off the train look for an officer!" We left the room and started making our way to the train station.

On our way we notice that Len looked really excited, I don't know why though. "Um, you're really excited…" I told Len.

"That's because it's my first mission." Len answered rather cheerfully. "I've been with the Order for a while, but not as an exorcist. I was a finder. I only recently became an exorcist when they found out that I was the accommodator for the Dark Boots. I'm really excited because I actually get to fight and destroy akuma now. Is this your first mission as well?" Lavi and I shook our heads, "so that means you've been on missions before! What's it like?"

"Well, on my first mission I refused to actually take the innocence before something specific was done. Because of that, the mission took way longer than it should have."

"And what happened after your mission? You know, when you got back home."

"I nearly died again…"

"Why?"

"Sir Komlin…" Just thinking about Sir Komlin gave me chills, and I'm sure I saw Lavi shiver as well.

"What the heck is Sir Komlin?"

* * *

The boy couldn't do anything. His mother lay dead beside him; a bloody mess. Towering over him stood his mother's killer. He knew he was next, but he couldn't do anything about it. The killer had a knife and he was way bigger than the boy. The boy burst out in tears; he was about to die on his birthday.

'_Why?' _Thought the boy,_ 'why would he kill mummy? Why would he kill me? We didn't do anything to him…'_

"Shut up and stop crying. Just accept the fact that you're about to die and you can't do anything about it." Said the killer to the boy.

"B-but why? It's my birthday…"

He gave a grin, "Then how about I start cutting up your cake?" The boy felt a sharp pain on his stomach, he was about to scream, but he couldn't for some reason. "Oh look! The icing sugar is red and slimy! Just hold on, I'll give you a slice of cake right now!" The killer stuck his hand inside the boy's open stomach and then yanked it out again, holding something in his hand. Once again the boy wanted to scream, but he couldn't, he couldn't even breathe. The killer held the object in his hand in front of the boy's face. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthd," and then the boy was gone from this cruel world.

* * *

I remember this train station! This was the town where I met Officer Moore! Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since then. "So who exactly is it we're looking for?" Len asked.

"We're looking for a cop." Lavi told Len.

Len pointed to a young female officer with brown hair and round glasses. "Would that be her?" What a coincidence, it's Officer Moore.

"Yes, I'm sure that's her. I met her once, not in this world though. It was before I became an exorcist." I told Len and Lavi. We walked over to her and introduced ourselves. "Um hello, we're exorcists from the Black Order."

"And so you are!" She said, then she looked at me for a while. "Um, have I met you before? You look very familiar…"

"Yes! I mean no!"

Lavi was looking at Officer Moore, not in any particular way. But I knew where this was going anyway. "STRIKE!" Yep, I knew it.

"Well, we should get going to the station, we'll start investigating immediately if it alright with you three."

"That's perfectly fine Miss… Sorry, I don't quite catch your name?" Lavi seemed pretty excited.

"My, what a charming young man, I'm Moore Hesse, and you three are?"

"Lavi! Miss Hesse!"

"Len-Lee Lee… Yes I know! Three L's, five E's and two Lee's!"

"Allen Walker, nice to meet you!" When she heard my name she looked rather shocked. "Is there something wrong?"

She started examining my face up close. "Freaky!"

"What's freaky?"

"There has to be something behind this… I'll tell you when we get to the station. Follow me."

What was that?

'_Take a guess.'_

'I thought I told you to be quiet?'

'_Well you're no fun…'_

"Alright, we're here, and look who else is here! He just started working here even though he's just sixteen." Moore walked over to a boy about our age. He had reddish-brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a police uniform. "Hello, guess what? The exorcists are here, I'll introduce you." She walked over to us and the boy followed. "Okay guys, now this is a little weird but; meet Allen Walker. Say hi, don't be shy…"

The boy held out his hand, "um, hi! It's a pleasure to meet you guys! Um, what are your names?"

"I'm Lavi…"

"Len-Lee Lee…"

"… A-Allen Walker…"

"Wow! We have the same name!"

"And he even looks similar to you as well…" Moore pointed out, "see? Just the scar and the hair that's different…Freaky huh? Almost like you're twins! Now back to the case, any news?"

Allen got out some papers, "two more bodies have been found. According to the results, it was a middle age woman and a small child. The woman seems to have died from suffocation. She had cuts all over her body and her left arm was… torn apart… only the bone was left… And the child… died from…" Allen looked as if he was about to throw up.

"Let me read it." He gladly handed Moore the papers. "The child died from and injury to his lower abdomen. Apparently his lower abdomen was cut open and his kidney was removed. He still had cuts all over his body but none of them were fatal. His left arm was severed. Are you boys okay? You all look like you're about to throw up." Suddenly Len-Lee fainted, and I had to sit down in order to take in what I had just heard. Allen was doing the same. Lavi on the other hand just had a confused expression on his slightly green face. "I think we should continue this tomorrow… How about you go home for now?"

And just like that, we all left as soon as we could.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer**

**And if you find this gruesome, then good, that's what I was aiming for, if not, then I have to work on making it as gruesome as words will allow.**

**Thank you for reading :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

We were walking in the streets so that we could get to our inn. Lavi still looked slightly green from what he just heard and Allen wasn't quite on his feet either. It's weird actually; meeting yourself. Suddenly there was a scream followed by a girl running down the street. She was yelling something about a monster, the next thing I knew, my eye activated. "Akuma! At least ten of them! Seven level ones and three level twos, including the one that was just running away!" I activated crown clown and started attacking the level twos. Lavi activated his hammer. Allen was just staring at us and Len didn't know what just happened. I started attacking the level two that was just running away and Lavi went for the level ones. When the akuma started changing shape Len finally jumped into action. His Dark Boots aren't that different from Lenalee's, well, part from the fact that his boots are still a weapon type.

After we took care of all the akuma, Allen was standing there with a stunned expression on his face, clutching his arm for some strange reason. "What was that?"

"That was an akuma." I deactivated my innocence. "Is your arm okay?"

"It just feels a bit weird…"

"Can I have a look at it?" Allen thought about it for a while and then finally nodded; I went over to him and removed his sleeve. His arm looked the exact same mine used to look; the same red colour with the glowing green cross in the middle and strange veins connecting to the cross. "That's innocence…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Have you run into akuma before?"

"Just once before… The other night I was attacked by them and I thought I was going to die, but then my hand transformed into this strange claw thing and destroyed that monster. My arm was about to do it again so I clutched on to it to prevent it from happening."

"Um, after our mission here is done, would you like to come with us to the Black Order?"

For some reason he looked terrified now, "I don't want to! You're going to do strange things to my arm aren't you? I don't want to be experimented on!" Then he just ran away. Next time I see him I should probably explain his situation in greater detail.

"We should head to our inn. We don't want to run in to Massacre, do we?" I told the guys.

Len looked a bit unsure about what just happened. When we got to the inn, we started explaining my eye. "So your eye can see the souls of akuma, which must be really weird. But useful probably." Len was quiet again for a while and then asked a question, "was officer Moore a guy?"

"No, she was a lady."

"How do you know?"

"Because Lavi fell in love with her." I said.

* * *

The young lady was trapped to the ground. She felt a bloody hand around her neck, blocking her windpipe. The killer was busy cutting her body. But the young lady wasn't scared, instead she felt sorry for the killer because he was crying and he kept whispering, "I'm sorry…"

She supposed he was doing her a favour in some way. She didn't want to live anymore; she caught her husband cheating and her little girl died from a disease. Her life was over anyway. There wasn't anything she could do. Instead she lifted her hand and strokes the killer's hair, hoping to comfort him. "It's okay…" Her voice was barely a whisper, "I didn't have anything left any-" Her voice faded away. She was dead now.

* * *

We were back at the police station now. And apparently there was another murder. Allen was reading the details out to us. "A young woman was found earlier this morning, she died from suffocation and there were tine cuts all over her body. Her left arm was broken. Her body hasn't been moved yet, so we can still investigate further if you wish."

"Who found the body?" Lavi asked.

"Moore did. On her way to work. She's not currently here because she's working on another case, it's just us currently working on it."

"We should probably go look at her body then."

We all agreed to go and look at her body and see what we could find, when we got there, there was a small crowd of people gathering. There was an older woman who was downright hysterical, "my daughter! She's dead! My poor, poor daughter!" She cried. A man was trying to comfort her, he was probably her husband. No wait! He's an akuma!

"Where's the akuma?" Lavi asked.

"It's the man comforting the woman over there! He turned his daughter into an akuma! It's just him so there isn't much to worry about. But before we do anything let's just stop and appreciate the fact that that is the dead person's father who brought his daughter back to life, meaning that that is the person that died and she is now looking at her own dead body from her father's point of view while she is comforting her hysterical mother who is crying about her."

"I think it's sort of sweet. And weird. Definitely weird…"

Len spoke, "then if that is the girl that died we should try and ask her about her killer. She obviously saw his face so there's a chance she could tell us."

"But it's a level one akuma," Lavi answered Len's comment, "so even if we do ask, it might not tell us, we'd have more luck if it was a level two."

"You're forgetting about my eye, usually when I exorcise akuma, they'll say thank you. Maybe if we exorcise her, she'll tell us who did it when she passes on." I suggested.

"That could work, but we should try asking it personally first, and then try your plan if ours fails."

"That sounds reasonable enough. Let's go." We walk over to the man and the woman, "excuse me, are you the victim's parents? If that's the case, we would like to ask a few questions.

The woman started crying even more now, "g-g-g-go ahead…"

"Okay, Allen, you ask the victim's mother and we'll ask her father."

"Got it!" Allen started to question the woman, comforting her ever so often. He was pretty good at it.

And then there's us. "Who killed you?" We all asked at once.

"I don't know what you mean…" The man said.

"Allen saw your soul, we know you're her." Lavi and Len said simultaneously.

"Yes you're right, but I won't tell."

"Why? If you tell us we could save hundreds of lives!" I told the akuma.

He was quiet for a while, "I am thankful to the person that killed me. I was going to commit suicide but that would have raised more questions. Besides, he was crying when he killed me. I feel sorry for him. So I won't tell."

"He was crying? Well… Now we know it's a 'he'."

Len and Lavi were looking at me with 'are-you-serious' looks. "Really? I don't think a woman would have the strength to do all that. Not trying to be sexist here, but it's the truth."

"Okay Lavi, you have a point." Back to questioning, "Please tell us who killed you? Please tell us who killed you? Please tell us who killed you? Please tell us who killed you? Please tell us who killed you?"

"I will not tell. I will not tell. I will not tell. I will not tell. I will not tell. I will not tell."

"Beansprout, you suck at questioning akuma, let me do it." Lavi pushed me off to the side and started speaking, "you know, your dead body is pretty attractive. Tell me who killed you and I will avenge your beauty!"

Len pushed Lavi to the side, "you're just coming off as some creepy… thing, I'll do the questioning, I used to do it as a finder all the time. The height of your killer?"

"Roughly about your height."

Len wrote it down in a little notebook, "Did you hear his voice?"

"Yes, but he was whispering."

"That won't help much… Um, how big was his hands." The akuma took Len's hand and looked at it.

"Slightly smaller than yours."

Len wrote in his notebook again, "hair colour?"

"Black."

"Eye colour?"

"Didn't see it."

"Age?"

"Young."

"How young?"

"Young."

Len wrote down in his notebook again, "I think that's all we'll get from you. But thank you for telling us, hopefully it'll help. Have a lovely day, sir." Then he walked over to Allen who has just finished questioning the woman. She looked slightly less upset now. But she'll be upset soon when she finds out what her husband did. I'll exorcise him later when he causes trouble. We went back to the station to analyse what we just observed.

"Now, from what I got, the killer is around our height, young, has hands slightly smaller than mine, and black hair. I think he might be a young adult." Len told Allen.

"Couldn't the akuma just tell you who did it?" Allen asked.

"She said she's thankful to him, therefore she won't sell him out. So we're just going to have to work with this information. I mean, it is a start." That suddenly gave me an idea.

"Um, I have an idea…" I said, "we could try and look for other akuma that were killed by the same person, because there has to be more people who would turn their beloved into an akuma. It's human nature. And the other's will most likely tell us a bit more if not who it is."

"So what you're suggesting is an akuma hunt? Works for me!"

"Then let's get going! Allen, we'll be back later, you can come if you want but it'll probably get dangerous. So stay here!" And then we were off.

Normally looking for akuma will be hard, but since we have my eye, it'll be easier… if you know where to look. This could actually go on for ages, for all we know, there may not be that many akuma, especially the ones we're looking for. After two hours of fruitless searching, we finally found something. A man turned his son into an akuma after he died on his birthday. At least we found an akuma. We confronted it, but we couldn't get much information out of it, after all, it is technically the mind of a small child. He could only talk about his mummy and that the mean man killed her. When I exorcised him, he just said thank you. After that we decided that we should go and have a little something to eat.

"Allen, how can you eat so much?" Len asked.

"Because I have a parasitic type innocence."

"Wow! Really!"

"Yes, it's my arm."

"Which one is it? Can I see? Please?"

"It's my left arm, look." I took of my glove and rolled up my sleeve to reveal my hand.

"That is so cool! Oh, talking about innocence and arms, Other Allen's left hand is also a weapon."

"Yes, that's what my hand used to look like before. That reminds me… I still have to let him know about his innocence. Yesterday he wasn't too happy that I invited him. He thinks that they're going to do experiments on him, I need to convince him that they won't."

"Just leave him. If by chance a general comes through here, they'll probably explain to him and train him. He looks happy where he is now. We shouldn't take that away from him and force him to come to a place he knows nothing about."

"You're right. If I were him I wouldn't want to do that either."

"Exactly!"

"Um, you two are both idiots," said Lavi, "you're forgetting that he actually is you, Allen."

Oops, how could I forget that? "What do mean?" Asked Len.

"That's parallel me…"

"What really?"

"Yes. Um, what's the time?"

Lavi looked at the clock, "it's already five o'clock. We should probably head back to the station."

My eye activated, "akuma… It's the one from this morning. I'll go an destroy it." I got up and ran outside, I was greeted by a familiar balloon like machine. People were running away from it. I activate my innocence and ran to take down the akuma. It saw me coming and went higher up. Then I used clown belt in order to get to it. Then used my hand to destroy it; the machine exploded and her soul disconnected from the body.

'Thank you for destroying me exorcist. And thank Allen Walker as well.' And then she was gone, people were gathering down on the ground to see what all the commotion is about, including Moore. Unfortunately she didn't look too happy, oops… When I got down, I didn't help the situation very much by tripping over my own feet.

"What were you doing?" She asked me.

"Tripping!"

"Before that?"

"Destroying an akuma!"

"So that's an akuma? I've never seen one before. Anyway, you're needed back at the station. We've gathered a few suspects. I've already told the other two and they left a while ago. We should hurry."

"Yes ma'am!"

On our way to the station I wondered why exactly the akuma meant when she died. Usually all they say is thank you, but she said more. When we got to the station, there were six men waiting. Len, Lavi and Allen were busy talking. "Oh! There you are! What did the akuma say?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing much… She just thanked me… Oh, she also told me to tell Allen something." I turned to face Allen, "she said thank you. Although I'm not sure why, she may have meant me but then there's also you."

We had a look at the suspects, they all had dark black hair, but none of them were the right height and their hands were too big. None of them were young. We questioned them, but most of them had alibis. There was only one that didn't. But he wasn't the right height or age, his hands were slightly bigger than Len's, so that took him off him list of suspects as well. So far it looks like we're never going to find the killer. Because all of the suspects were clear to go, we now had nothing to do. So Lavi ended up playing with Len's hands. "Wow! Your hands are big! And you know what big hands mean, right Len?"

"No I don't…"

"Our Allen, give me your hand!" Lavi took my hand without asking. Boy that sounds weird. He put my hand against Len's, sure enough, Len had pretty huge hands. "Allen! Yours look so tiny compared to Len! It's almost cute actually!"

"My hands aren't that small! You're over-exaggerating! My hands are only slightly smaller thatn Len's" I said defensively.

"Hey what are you doing?" Oh great, now Lavi got hold of Allen's hand as well, he put our hands together. "They're the exact same size…"

Hold on… The akuma said it was dark… That means the hair wasn't necessarily black. "Officer Moore?"

"Um, yes Allen Two?" She asked in reply.

"When it's dark, will brown hair look black?"

"Yes it will. Oh look at the time! It's already 9 o'clock! You boys should start heading home, I have to as well. It's my sister's anniversary and I promised I'd look after the twins because they're going out tonight. Well, goodbye you three! Be safe!" And she was gone.

Damn, I think know who the murderer is and I could've told her. I can still tell the others on our way home though. On our way home we heard a noise. It was just a cat, but apparently Len has an obsession with patting random cats he finds on the street. So we ended up chasing him for a while.

'_Aren't you going to tell them who it is, Allen?'_

'I should, but I don't want to. At least not yet. Plus, I'm not even sure if it actually is him.'

'_I would tell them now anyway. Just get it off your chest. Oh no, Len just chased the cat into a dark alley. Are those not one of the places people are told to avoid when there's a murderer on the loose?'_

'Oh shit… I'll go get him…' Big mistake, I ran after him and Lavi into the dark alley but as soon as we were there, I felt someone pushing me to the ground and holding a knife to my face. Then I felt him grip my neck.

"Other Allen! What are you doing?" Lavi yelled.

"Doing what I have to do! He found out who I am! And now you guys did as well! So you're next!" Yelled Allen. My legs are still free to move. I can still escape. Too bad, so sad, I'm kicking you in the nuts! "OUCH!" He yelled and bent down to clutch his crotch. Good, I can escape. Lavi and Len stared at me.

"Yes I just kicked myself in the nuts to escape!" Now this might actually have sounded pretty epic if it weren't for my voice breaking.

"Allen, are you okay?" Len asked after he finally processed what happened.

"Of course he isn't! Both of them aren't! Other Allen is clutching his balls and Our Allen just got strangled. Or choked. Whichever one is correct!"

"I'm fine, just my voice that's a bit funny…" Meanwhile Allen finally recovered and was now running to push me over again. But he tripped and instead head-butted. Suddenly the whole world was in slow motion and his memories came flooding through my brain. I blinked and he blinked. He blinked and then I blinked then I was suddenly looking at myself. And then we both fainted.

* * *

**I think I'm starting to get the hang of first person! Yay! And talking about first person. This is all written in Allen's point of view, by Allen I mean the main character. Anything written in third person, is written in anyone apart from Allen's viewpoint. Just in case that wasn't obvious.**

**Thank you for reading \(^o^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-Man**

* * *

What is this? What's happening? I'm seeing all of his memories! It hurts! Make it stop!

_I was just like any other normal kid. I had a mother and a father; we had our moments like any other family; the good times and the bad times. We were happy, I was happy. But then my arm started changing. One morning when I woke up, there was a mysterious glowing green cross in it. Like any other kid would do, I tried to hide it from my parents, thinking that it would eventually go away. It didn't go away, it became worse. And naturally my mother knew I was hiding something. After she found out about it, she took me to a doctor, he didn't know what it was and he asked me if it hurt. Strangely enough, it didn't. At night my parents would have conversations concerning my arm, arguments as well. Then one morning, they came to get me._

_At first I thought that it was just another doctor's appointment because the place they took me to looked sort of like a doctor's room. They strapped me down to a table, and when they did, I knew something was wrong. The doctor would normally just look at my hand and examine it that way. But these people tied me down to a table. First, they tried to dissect my arm, seeing if they can figure anything out that way, but none of their instruments worked. Since none of them worked, I thought they would just give up and send me home. If only that was the case… Instead of giving up, they became more determined. Then they hooked me up to this horrible machine that sent electricity through my body. They did it several times a day, increasing the strength of the current little by little._

_After doing that, they tried dissecting my arm again; when it didn't work, they tried the electricity again and they tried dissecting my arm again and again and again. Eventually they tried a different approach. They started dissecting my body instead of my arm. Sometimes they didn't even bother with anaesthesia and closing the wound up properly. I got several infections because of that. I wasn't sure how long I was there, but one thing was for sure, my parents somehow knew what was happening to me and they didn't even care. If they did, they would've come for me by now. It was their fault that I have to go through this. They gave me up! And they should just die because of that! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!_

_The scientists went back to my arm; they tried injuring it to see if something would happen. They burnt it, cut it, shocked it, and poured acid onto it. Nothing happened. Then they moved on to my other arm and tried the same things. Unfortunately it worked. I didn't even care anymore; I was living with this pain every day of my life. I still felt it, I still wish it would stop, I still felt as if all this pain would kill me one day. But I just stopped caring that they do it to me. They went back to the electric shock treatments. Then they tried to once again, dissect my arm. Seeing that it didn't work again, they cut it off. When they did, it just vanished and turned into dust. Still, they kept experimenting on me to see if they can find out why it disappeared. Eventually they just gave up; they had no need for me anymore. So they decided to just dump me like I was a broken toy of some sort, which to them, I probably was. But they never got around to dumping me, because a strange balloon machine attacked the lab. It killed everyone and turned them into dust. I was about to die as well, not that I would mind. But instead my hand decided to come back, only this time, it was a giant, white claw. It destroyed the monster on its own and that left me alive._

_At first I didn't know what to do, so I just ended up wandering the streets for what felt like ages. And then, I ended up in a familiar looking place. It was the village I grew up in. I tried to find my house, who knows, maybe my parents were looking for me and I didn't know that. When I found my house, all that was left of my hopes and dreams were crushed. When I looked through the window, I saw a little girl, around two or three years old, being cuddled by my parents. That made me very upset, so I opened the door and went in, asking them why they abandoned me and who the little girl was. What my mother said broke my heart even more, "oh it's you!" she said, "I almost forgot about you, being away for three years. Now scram! We don't want a diseased child like you. As far as I'm concerned we gave you up and you are no longer part of this family! Instead we replaced you with her. Now if you hadn't contracted that disease, she might actually have been your little sister. But now, she's just a replacement for you. So go away, we don't want you." I remember bursting into tears after I heard that._

_The rest was a blur. I somehow ended up with a kitchen knife and some matches; they somehow ended up with cuts all over their body, somehow ended up with a burnt hand, they also somehow ended up dead. Even the little girl who was supposedly my sister. I think that I just wanted them to experience my pain, but I didn't think they would die. So I did what any other normal seven year old would do. I ran away, not sure what to do or where to go. I just wanted to run away from my problems. But instead my problems just became bigger. I started despising happy families and couples. Because they have people that actually love them, that would care for their child if they got sick and wouldn't give them up. So I started doing to them what I did with my family. If I can't be happy, then they shouldn't be happy. I thought I was doing the world a favour, but eventually the police started looking for me. They gave me the name 'Massacre'. Everybody thought that it was a man doing this, they didn't think it was a kid. Who would suspect a kid anyway?_

_I kept on destroying families in hope that it would make me feel better. But it never did. It just made me hate everyone even more. But one day, I ran into a circus where I met a clown. His name was Mana Walker. He took care of me and for once, I was happy. I was happy because I felt loved. He even gave me a new name; Allen Walker. But then, he died in a carriage accident. His last words were, "don't stop, keep walking." I wasn't sure what that meant, but what I did know was that I didn't feel much emotion when he died. All my emotions just vanished into thin air. So I went back to what I was doing before I met him. Getting rid of families and couples and also happy children._

_The look in people's eyes when they were about to die was usually a sad or scared look. But occasionally, there would be a happy look. Almost as if they were glad to pass out of the world. That made me feel happy, almost as if I was helping them. So I started looking for people who were sad and didn't want to live anymore. The more I helped them, the sadder it made me feel to kill them. Sometimes I even started crying._

_I liked helping people, so I decided to become a cop, to help prevent murders and crime. How ironic. Here I was, one of the biggest serial killers in London, as a cop. I still couldn't get over how idiotic that is. But, ever since I became a cop, I started killing less. I suppose it did me good, helping people. But then, they brought in exorcists to help us find Massacre. Even if I was a cop, I couldn't run from that. So here I am trying to kill Allen Walker. The guy who has the same name as I do, he even sounds the same, has the same sized hand, a strange claw-like hand. I won't be surprised if he's actually me. But that's only part of the reasons why he has to die. If I let him go, he'll reveal my secret and I can't let that happen. But as I was aiming to push him over, I lost my balance. And we bumped heads. Then all of his memories came flooding through my head for a split second. After that, when I blinked, he blinked as well and vice versa. Then, I suddenly saw myself. As in, I literally saw myself through his eyes. And then, I fainted._

* * *

I opened my eyes, and saw Lavi and Len bending over me. "Are you okay?" They asked.

I sat up and looked around; we were in our room at the inn. "Yes, I'm fine… I think… What happened?"

"Um, it's very confusing… We don't even quite understand, but we'll try our very best to explain. Now first, I want you to go look in the mirror." Said Lavi.

"Okay…" I got up and walked over to the mirror, but when I looked in the mirror, what I saw shocked me, "I'm… him?"

"Yes, we think that the two of you switched bodies. When he woke up he was just as shocked as you. As a matter of fact, he was so shocked that he fainted not too long ago. When he woke up, we thought it was you at first, but when he looked in the mirror, he fainted. That kind of gave us the idea that you two might have switched bodies. So if we ever happen to run into ourselves, please refrain from touching yourself! Because in our case, touching yourself is very, very bad! Okay, that sounded wrong but you know what I mean!"

"I wonder if I can still use my innocence." I activated my innocence; it was my old claw that I had before Crown Clown. "Well that works! So even if I don't switch back to my own body, I'll still be able to fight!"

"Is that seriously the first thing you thought about, Moyashi beansprout?"

For some reason when he said that I got angrier than what I usually do. "It's Allen! You idiot! Call me that again and you'll seriously regret it! And I'm not joking! Also, you do realise you called me beansprout twice, right?"

"No… need to get so worked up about it. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I think there's something wrong with this body…"

"Well, yes. It isn't yours."

"I know that! What I meant was; there's something wrong with this body's mental health. I don't feel sane."

"What happened?" It was Allen that woke up. "Oh yeah, that's right. I fainted. Twice. I feel great. Hey, is it just me or is it a lovely day today? Oh, wait… We somehow switched bodies. I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry?"

"Okay, Our Allen, just hang on for ten seconds, okay?" Lavi said. "Other Allen, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. More than fine. I feel really happy!"

"Do you feel sane?"

"Um… I think so… I don't have the urge to kill or destroy something. Yes, I think I'm sane."

"That settles it then. There's something wrong with that body's brain. Psychologically, or whatever. I have a theory that even if you switched bodies, that doesn't necessarily include personality. It's simply your souls that are switching, so now you'll most likely have each other's personality and apparently, mental problem. Other Allen, I'm sorry to say, but you can't be a cop anymore, and you'll probably get death sentence."

"Yes, I guessed that. But I just wanted to help people."

"You like helping people?"

"Yes, I do. Much more than I like killing them."

"There's still another way that you'll be able to help people."

"What?"

"You can become an exorcist! Hahahaha! Why the hell am I laughing?" I said while laughing for no reason. I probably looked like a maniac judging from the terrified looks on their faces.

"But that means going to the Black Order, doesn't it? I don't want to! They're probably going to do all sorts of experiments on me! I don't want that…"

"You saw my memories, did they do anything to me?"

"Yes. A Chinese man with a beret and glasses, a man with long hair and a sword, a giant robot, General Cro-"

"Fucking General Cross can just go and fucking die!"

"Okay, Our Allen. Just calm down!" Len said in a calming voice. "Think happy thoughts! It's things that you hate that are making you agitated. Just think of what you're going to do when you get home." That made my mind wander to what Komui told me in the ark, just thinking about that made me calm down. "See? It worked, you already look calmer. Now everyone, just don't mention anything that Our Allen hates, and Other Allen, you're coming with us to the Black Order. You have innocence, and it's an exorcist's duty to bring back innocence to headquarters. We're not your enemies and I promise that they won't do anything bad to you. After all, we're your friends and friends watch each other's backs! Okay?"

Other Allen looked more assured right now. "Okay, I'll go with you. But will the police be fine with it?"

"I'll get my brother to write a letter explaining everything. Let's just focus on getting you to there right now. Let's go."

The trip back to the Order wasn't very long. Luckily we didn't run into any akuma, but when we got back, Komui had a surprise waiting for us. "Guess what people! And welcome back! Now I have some good news and some bad news, which one would you like to hear first? Actually, never mind, I'll tell them in order. The good news is that I got the machine working!" Then what could possibly be the bad news? "The bad news is that it only worked for a few minutes and we now have a slightly bigger problem on our hands."

The doors to his office swung open and the person who walked in shocked us all. "Now that's not very nice! Am I really a problem? I swear, you are so insensitive sometimes! You need to think before you speak! Here's your tea."

"Thank you Lenalee! And no, you aren't a problem; it's the fact that I made the problem of sending you guys back slightly bigger. Talking about that, look who just got back from their mission."

Lenalee turned around, her face went all happy when she saw us. "Allen, Lavi!" She ran to hug us, but instead of hugging me, she went straight to other me. Good thing she immediately stopped hugging him. "You're not Allen!"

"Technically I am… I'm his parallel and we ended up switching bodies." He pointed to me, "that's your Allen. Also, don't say anything that'll make him mad, because we've concluded that that body has a psychological problem."

"Then I probably shouldn't say what I was about to say…"

"You can tell me," Lavi told Lenalee, "tell me and I'll decide if we should tell him or not." Sheesh, they're acting like I'm some kind of time-bomb.

"Okay, I'll tell you, Lavi." She went over to Lavi and whispered something in his ear. When she finished, Lavi looked incredibly shocked, too shocked actually. Yep, I'm probably not going to hear what they said.

"Psychological problem or not… Allen deserves to hear this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if we keep it from him he might be more upset than if we tell him now. Just get it over and done with."

"In that case… I really don't want to say this and I really don't believe this at all, it was the Black Order's decision, not mine. Allen, you've been accused of murdering General Cross, and since no one can find you, you have also been accused of betraying the Black Order. They took away your title as an exorcist and you are now to be considered a Noah."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and the follow, I really appreciate it. And i think this is the fastest I've ever updated, this is just too fun to write (^.^)**

**Thank you for reading /(^o^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry if you thought this is an update but I just need to say something important. This story is going to be on hiatus until I finish my other one (which shouldn't take too long). I would've had several new chapters up today but then my laptop decided to break and I kind of lost everything... Currently I'm working on my other story and I'll update this as soon as I'm done. And also regarding this story, I'll be re-writing it because I recently re-read the manga and I realised that I made a few blunders. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
